


rescue

by kiyala



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-22
Updated: 2012-10-22
Packaged: 2017-11-16 19:55:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/543254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyala/pseuds/kiyala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki is kidnapped. Thor rescues him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	rescue

Loki only comes to when they’re at the very edges of Muspelheim, stirring for the first time in what has felt like far too long. Thor, who has been closely monitoring Loki’s shallow breathing since first breaking him out of his prison, could almost cry from relief. 

The smell of smoke and ash must reach Loki then, because he stiffens, his eyes flying open. As talented as Loki may have become at hiding his emotions when it serves him, Thor can see the fear plain in those green eyes and it makes him glad for the path of destruction he has left behind him. 

“Shh, Loki, I am here,” he murmurs, bringing his hand to his brother’s cheek, leaving a black smudge of ash behind. “You are safe now.”

Loki is cradled against Thor’s chest, one arm holding him up, the other holding Mjölnir ready. Letting out a shuddering sigh, Loki turns his face into Thor’s shoulder. “You came for me.”

“Of course I did.” Thor had been the first to discover Loki’s disappearance, and the first to realise that he had been taken against his will. He’d remembered Loki muttering about the fire demons and when his empty room smelled of smoke, Thor had made the connection immediately. 

Loki glances around, before his gaze settles back on Thor. “Alone?”

Thor frowns a little. When he’d gone to their father about Loki’s disappearance, Odin had decided that he would wait for the fire giants to make their demands before acting. Thor hadn’t agreed with this decision. 

“Father was moving too slow for my liking.”

Loki laughs, a weak sound that turns into a cough. “Everybody does, for you.”

“I could not wait.” The words come suddenly, and Thor’s heart hurts at the very thought of it. “I could not stand it, Loki. The thought of you being trapped here, kept against your will. My mind was so full of—of what they might be doing to you. When I realised that you were not coming home yourself, I had to come.”

Nuzzling back into Thor, Loki sighs quietly. “I am glad that you did.”

Thor holds Loki closer, and he isn’t surprised when Loki falls asleep once again. At least this time around, his breathing is not so shallow.

«·»

Thor’s punishment for disobeying Odin is small, in terms of what it _could_ have been instead. That doesn’t make Thor any less angry about it.

He’s forbidden to see Loki until he is fully healed, and he knows that Odin has chosen this punishment for how unhappy it makes Thor. He is reduced to pacing the hall outside of the healing room until he is allowed inside. Odin is inside, and even through the door, Thor can hear their father’s voice, as well as Loki’s, but not clearly enough to make out any of their conversation. He continues pacing back and forth and although the guards eye him warily, none dare speak up.

Finally, the doors to the healing room open and Odin steps out. Thor is frozen in his tracks, his palms damp with sweat, as his father walks towards him, and then past him.

“Loki asks for you.”

It’s all Thor needs to hear before he’s rushing inside, to the seat in front of the fire. Loki is watching it burn, lost in thought, and Thor wonders if he sees Muspelheim in the dancing flames.

“Father says,” Loki doesn’t look at Thor as he speaks, his voice perfectly even, “that you fought your way past the fire demons single-handedly. Literally, because you were holding me with the other.”

Thor blinks, then sits down beside Loki, leaving some space between them. “I did.”

“You did not boast of it even once, on our way home.”

Thor looks down at his hands and lets out a quiet sigh. “I did not think to boast of it, Loki. I did not do it so that I could tell tales of it later. I did it because somebody dared to take you away from me. I did it because you could not walk and I had no choice. I managed to fight my way out of Muspelheim because I was angry enough. They _took you_ , Loki. They took you and—”

“Shh,” Loki whispers, placing his hand on top of Thor’s. “I am here now. Because of you.”

Thor’s fingers close around Loki’s, tugging, and Loki comes willingly, resting his head upon Thor’s shoulder.

“Do not do that to me again,” Thor tells him, running a hand through Loki’s hair. The scratches and burns that had fuelled his rage when he first found Loki are gone entirely, healed away by magic. Thor does his best not to imagine them there anyway. “Do not scare me like that. To think that you could not fight back against them—”

“They caught me by surprise, that’ all. If not for that, they would not have stood a chance.” Loki’s wounded pride is clear in his voice. It makes Thor wonder what Odin had to say of his kidnapping. “It will never happen again.”

Thor doesn’t reply, simply pulling Loki even closer and kissing his forehead. He notices the way that it immediately makes Loki relax against him, and he smiles a little at that. 

It takes another firm tug, and Loki is climbing into Thor’s lap, knees tucked up beneath him as he leans into Thor’s chest. He shuts his eyes as Thor slides an arm around his shoulder’s, holding him in place.

“You are safe now,” Thor murmurs and he’s not sure whether he’s saying it for Loki’s benefit or his own. Perhaps both. “You are safe, and nobody will be able to touch you when I am near.”

“Do you plan on keeping me by your side, then?” Loki asks, raising an eyebrow.

“What do you think?” Thor returns.

Judging by the slight curve to Loki’s lips, he does not mind at all.


End file.
